Maximum Ride Fanfic
by twistedrockstar
Summary: Raven is the newest mutant in town. She is chased by a new breed of Erasers. Plus, some old characters will be joining the adventure! (I suck at these *7*)
1. Prologue

**Ok, so this is the first fanfic I am posting on this site. I hope you guys like it. I'm not that great but whateves. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_RUN!_

This word went through the mind of a girl. She ran through a forest, her legs burning, not slowing down. Dogs barking and shouts sounded behind her. Hearing this, the girl tripled her speed, straining. The girl ducked under branches and jumped over small tree stumps and streams.

_Keep running! They're right behind you!_

The girl didn't dare look over her shoulders. The dogs and shouts were getting closer. She ran through bushes and shrubs, the branches scratching her arms and legs. Pebbles and sticks poked at the bottoms of her feet. She had to keep running.

_A clearing! Head for it!_

The girl burst through the ending of the forest. Her feet touched grass. She kept running. As she got farther and farther from the forest, dogs and three men came running out.

The men looked like they were in their 20ies or 30ies, had super model hair, and handsome features. The men had no shirts on but they wore ripped jeans and combat boots. One had a scar under his eye and the other two had multiple scars on their bodies. All three had brown eyes that were locked on their prey. The dogs they had with them were rottweilers, trained to capture and kill.

The girl knew she didn't look anything like her pursuers. Long night black hair, purple eyes, pale skin, thin features and a blue scrub shirt and shorts sure didn't look like red, blonde, and brown hair, brown eyes, handsome features, and a no shirt-ripped jeans combo. The men were almost right on top of her. She needed to escape! How?

_Use your secret weapon!_

The girl smiled slyly. She counted to three and let it rip. Big, raven black wings unfurled behind the girl. She pushed up off the ground and let the wind carry her higher into the sky. The girl turned her head to see her pursuers cursing to the high heavens and the rottweilers barking at her. She laughed and started flying away.

_See ya, you scumbags!_

* * *

**Well, there you go! Have fun reading it! I'll add more later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Now, You are going to meet Raven, the newest bird girl. I also explain what Erasers are and other stuff. This was for the people who didn't read the books. You people on here probably did. Oh well. ^^ Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

I ran through a crowded street, dodging people, dogs, and other obstacles. Who am I? I'll save the introductions for later. Right now, I'm running for my life. Who was I running from? Three men who have no shirts on. Who are they? Long story short, they're after me and they're not normal guys.

I kept running, looking for a place to hide. My eyes darted, searching. Right then and there, I saw a park with what must've been 700 people. That was the perfect place to hide. I ran quickly to that park, weaving my way through the crowd. Behind me came a frustrated curse and a lot of yelling. I smiled and kept weaving through the crowd. I kept on weaving my way until I found another exit/entrance to the park. I left the park and found my way on the sidewalk. I walked a few blocks until I came to a mall. I slipped in there and sat down on a bench. I guess now is the perfect time to tell you everything.

First of all, my name is Raven. I'm 14 years old, give or take a few years. Those men who were chasing me are called Erasers. What are Erasers? Erasers are men and women who look like supermodels in their 20ies or 30ies. They're actually little kids who are either 6 or 7 years old. Another thing is that they can _morph_, which means that they can turn into an animal. The old Erasers could morph into wolves then had wings attached to them. After that, those Erasers died off, murdered actually, and were replaced by a different breed. Instead of morphing into wolves, these Erasers morph into cats. Lions, Cougars, Panthers, Tigers, Mountain Lions, and such are what these new Erasers turn into. Every Eraser is different. Not that different, though. All Erasers have brown eyes and so far all Erasers are guys. I have yet to see a girl Eraser.

As for me, I'm not normal either. What do I mean by that? I may not look like it but I have wings. Not fake, costume wings, real wings that are like 18 feet long. I'm almost 6'1" so 18 feet long wings sound fair. I also have light weight bones, raptor vision (meaning I can see really, _really _far if I'm high up in the sky), and a few other abilities. I'll tell you what they are later. Plus I'm super strong, I have a higher metabolism and I have to eat a lot, and my heart beats faster than the average person's heart.

Why am I like this? Well, I'll tell you. I'm half human and half bird. Ok, maybe not half and half but I'm part bird. This is the reason why my bones are light and why my heart beats faster. What can I say? I'm a mutant.

When I was a baby, I was taken by scientists who came from a place called the School. At the School, or white coats as I like to call them, did tests on me like I was an experiment. They also trained me to fight and take care of myself. When I was 8 years old, I escaped from the School. I've been living on my own ever since.

I sighed and looked down at the clothes I was wearing. The shirt and jeans I had on were stained with dirt, mud, food, and dried blood from earlier fights. The combat boots I had on were still in good shape. I then felt my hair. It was all knotted and dirty with dust and mud.

"Jeez. I need a bath…" I mumbled. I sat there on the bench, watching shoppers pass. I felt like a weed in a flower garden. I was about to leave when a voice sounded behind me.

"Oh. My. God. You are perfect!"

I turned around to see a lady in a punk outfit with piercings and tattoos galore. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're perfect for me to give you a complete makeover!" the woman said with complete glee.

"Makeover?"

"Yup! Well, as long as you let me do whatever I want."

"O-of course."

"Well, come on then!" Without a warning, the lady grabbed my arm and dragged me to a store in the mall. There, she washed, cut, and put purple highlights in my hair. Then she picked out my clothes. She picked out many shirts and pants but decided on a black tee with a skull design on the front and black ripped jeans. She didn't pick out any shoes because she liked my combat boots. After picking my clothes, she got me this really cool spiked collar and some gothic bracelets. She also pierced three holes in each ear. The best part was that everything was absolutely free! The lady looked so happy when she was done the makeover. As a bonus, she painted my fingernails black.

I walked out of the store feeling awesome. When I walked out of the mall, darkness had fallen. I can see really well in the dark so getting around was no problem. I kept walking until I came back to the park I was at before. Most of the people were gone though a few had camped out in the park. I walked around a bit until I came to a huge tree. The branches were big enough for a tall person, like me, to sleep on. I was as tired as a horse after a race.

I climbed up to one of the branches high up in the tree. I laid down on it with my leg hanging off the side. The park was pretty peaceful except for the occasional snoring from the people that were camping. My eyelids got heavier and heavier until I fell asleep. I didn't dream nor did I have a nightmare. My mind was completely blank.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! It may looked a little jumbled but like I said in the beginning, I'm not that good! I'm still learning. Hope you guys enjoy it though. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

I awoke startled as a loud horn sounded. The horn was so loud and scared me so much, that I almost fell out of the tree. Luckily, I didn't, thank God. I held on to the branch I was on. I looked down to see who blew the horn. My eyes met three pairs of brown, blood-thirsty eyes! The Erasers found me!

"Well, if it isn't the little birdie?" one of the Erasers said in a voice that was so angelic, it could hypnotize you. The other two Erasers smirked.

"Little birdie? Is that all you could come up with?" I asked with an icy edge to my voice.

The Eraser snarled. "Just wait till we get up there! We'll make you eat those words!"

I scoffed. "Yeah right!" Then, as fast as lightning, I jumped down from the tree and landed on the leader Eraser's chest, knocking the wind out of him with an _oof _coming from him. I think I heard a rib crack. The other two Erasers were dumbfounded. I smirked, ran up to the Eraser that was the shortest, and landed a punch right into his jaw. He stumbled back and hit his head hard on the tree behind him. He fell to the ground in pain. The third Eraser stood there, not knowing what to do. The leader was trying to stand. Before he could stand up completely, I ran.

I ended up back on the crowded streets. I weaved through people as fast as I could without bumping into them. I heard shouts way behind me. I needed to get out of this situation! I noticed that there was a fountain in the middle of this shopping center. I ran towards it, tripling my speed. When I got to the fountain, I jumped to the top of it. People gasped and shouted at me to get off. I didn't stay on the fountain very long. As I jumped to the top, I found a flat place on the fountain and pushed off of it with my foot. When I pushed off, I jumped high in the air and unfurled my wings. The wind carried me higher into the air. Before I flew away, I heard gasps of awe and horror. I sighed and flew off in the opposite direction of the shopping center. Where I was going, I don't know. Just as long as I got away, I was happy.

* * *

I had been flying for hours. My wings were hurting but not as much as if I was carrying something with me. I was hungry, too. I hadn't eaten since yesterday. I looked down to see where I was at. To my surprise, I was flying over a small town. I decided to land there. I landed in a tree so no one saw my wings. I folded them and jumped out of the tree. I walked a bit and came to a street with shops and restaurants. My stomach growled like a monster. I needed to eat something. Just then, my foot bumped something hard. I looked down. It was a wallet. After looking to see that no one was there, I picked it up and looked in it. My eyes widened. There was at least $200 in cash in the wallet and a credit card with my name on it. I put the wallet in my pocket and walked to the nearest restaurant.

The restaurant wasn't fancy shmancy but it wasn't crappy either. It looked like one of those diners in the olden days, with a black and white tile floor, a jukebox in the corner, old fashioned booths, and a soda bar. The restaurant was probably designed to look like it was from the 80's. It was cute. All the workers were dressed in 80ies fashion.

I was seated by a waitress in a bright yellow t-shirt, a bright green tutu, black leggings, pink leg warmers, and bright blue heels. My eyes hurt from seeing all that bright clothing. She gave me a menu and walked away. A few minutes later, another waitress by the name of Darla came and asked me what I wanted to drink. The clothes she wore weren't as bright. Darla wore a purple shirt, jean shorts, and boots. She didn't wear leg warmers but she did wear a rainbow bead necklace.

I ordered a glass of water. Darla nodded, smiled and said that she'll get that for me. She left and gave me a couple minutes to see what I wanted to eat. Darla then came back with my water and asked me if I was ready to order. She sounded so friendly.

I nodded. "Ok, I would like the chicken tenders with regular fries, ketchup on the side, the double cheeseburger with extra pickles and fries, wait, make that two, three vanilla milkshakes, the banana split with whipped cream and a cherry, and the mozzarella sticks but no marinara sauce. Could you hold the shakes and the banana split until the end, please?"

Darla looked at me confused.

I chuckled. "I have this thing where I have to eat a butt load of food. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Darla nodded understandingly. "It'll be a couple minutes to prepare the food."

"That's fine. I can wait." I smiled at Darla.

Darla smiled back. "Ok." Then she went to go put my order in.

I watched here put my order in. After that, I relaxed in the booth I was given, drinking my water. I looked around the restaurant, taking in every detail. I put my water down and closed my eyes. I felt like falling asleep. I couldn't though. Oh, well. A couple minutes passed. I opened my eyes and saw Darla with my food. I couldn't wait to eat.


	4. Chapter 3

**This one is a short chapter but here's where I introduce Max and the gang! XD**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Hey, Fang. Do you see that girl over there?"

"Which girl? There are 4 of them."

"The only girl that's not wearing bright clothes."

"Oh. Yeah, I see her. What about her?"

"She just ordered a lot of food for _herself_."

"Maybe she's just really hungry."

"I'm not sure that's it, Ig."

Across the room, six kids sat in a big booth. Three were girls. Three were boys. The brown haired girl was talking to the dark haired boy and the strawberry blonde boy.

"How would you know, Max?" the strawberry blonde boy asked.

"I know, Iggy. No one orders that much food for themselves." said the haired girl, whose name was Max. "We're the only ones that I know who order that much food."

"Maybe she's like us." the strawberry blonde aka Iggy said.

"I doubt that. What do you think, Fang?" Max turned to the dark haired boy.

"I think we should follow her and see if she is like us." Fang said.

"Ok. Looks like she's done. Are we done?" Max looked at the other three kids. The one girl, who looked African American, nodded. The blonde haired boy finished his drink and nodded also. The third girl nodded too, fixing one of the strands in her blonde hair.

"Alright. Let's go." Max paid the bill and left a tip for the waiter. Then she, Fang, Iggy, and the three little kids left.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, guys! Hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

I left the restaurant with a full stomach. Before I left, I gave Darla a $20 tip because she was very friendly and her service was very good. I walked around, looking at the different shops. I noticed that not a lot of people were out. I thought that it was strange, but decided to shrug it off.

After barely window shopping, I decided to look for a place to sleep for the moment. I needed a nap. Fortunately, for me, the town had a park not far from where I was. As I entered the park, I instantly found the perfect tree. I climbed up it, sat on one of the branches, and rested up against the trunk.

While I sat there, I saw a few people doing stuff in the park. There were couples picnicking, groups of kids playing, and others doing random things. I yawned and closed my eyes. The sounds in the park slowly lulled me to sleep. This time, I dreamt about random stuff.

* * *

"Is she asleep?"

"I think she is. Someone, go poke her."

"I vote Nudge."

"What?! I'm not doing it!"

I groaned a bit in my sleep. Clearly, someone found me in the tree. They didn't sound like Erasers though.

"Did she just groan?"

"Great job, Nudge! You woke her!"

"Don't pin that on me!"

"You're the one with the big mouth!"

"Why, you little! COME HERE!"

After that came some fighting. I opened my eyes and sat up. Below me was a group of kids, three boys and three girls. One of the girls had one of the boys in a headlock. The eldest girl was trying to break it up.

"Take back what you said!" the girl, who I'm guessing is the one called Nudge, demanded.

"NEVER!" the boy shouted, trying to get out of the headlock.

"Guys, stop it!" the eldest girl said.

"He started it, Max!" Nudge exclaimed. She was wearing a light purple shirt, jean shorts, and sneakers. Her skin was a brown color, her hair being darker than that. I couldn't tell her age. Nudge was 11? 12 maybe? She looked African American.

"I don't care! Let Gazzy go NOW!" Max, the eldest girl, yelled. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Max wore a white T-shirt, jeans, and boots. I'm guessing she was 15, one year older than I was. She looked pretty strong.

After a few seconds, Nudge finally let go of Gazzy. They boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt, shorts, and sneakers. Gazzy was probably 9 years of age. After Nudge let him go, he ran away from her. "FREEEEDOOMM!"

I had to keep myself from laughing. While they weren't looking, I quietly jumped down from the tree and started tiptoeing away. After I got a fair distance away, I ran. I didn't know if I could trust them or not. Then, all of a sudden, I tripped on something, and met the ground. I rolled a bit and ended up hitting a wall. My body hurt all over. I propped myself up on my arm and looked around to see who tripped me. I saw no one so I stood up. I began to walk when someone punched me right in the side of my head. I staggered then braced myself. Before I could even block it, I was wheel kicked in my stomach which sent me flying into a wall. I slammed against it, a sharp pain going up my back. A cry of pain escaped my lips as I fell to the ground.

As I laid there, footsteps came towards me. I was picked up by my hair. I struggled a bit but stopped when I heard the familiar voice that could make you do stuff against your will.

"Hello there, my pet."

I couldn't believe it. An Eraser found me.


End file.
